


A Murder In The Club

by Septiscapebois



Series: The Reed-Kamski Alliance [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Android Gavin's name is Kamski, F/F, F/M, Gavin cares, Gavin got stabbed, Gavin is dead, M/M, Multi, no he isn't I'm lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septiscapebois/pseuds/Septiscapebois
Summary: Android Gavin is gay. And also, what's a good name for him?Also lesbian robots know him. Gavin's probably not gonna question it.





	A Murder In The Club

Gavin parked the car, sighing. "Come on, let's go, dipshit." He said, getting out of the car. The android followed after him, blinking. "Is that supposed to be my name?" It asked, tilting it's head at Gavin. Gavin rolled his eyes, saying sarcastically, "Yeah, and your last name will be plastic."

Gavin looked at the android's model number for the first time, noticing it said, "Ra900." Ra900? Gavin had never seen that before, but it may have been because Eli made only one of it. Either way, that's what he would call it until he thought of an actual name.

The android stopped walking, as Gavin muttered that it was the stupidest Android created. After noticing it had stopped, Gavin turns around irritated, only to look at it confusedly.

It had been staring at one of the male android that were on display. It had a tint of blue on it's face, and it's LED had turned pink again. Gavin really wanted to know what that meant now. He could if sworn he heard it call the other android beautiful. "For fucks... Hey! What the fuck are you doing!?" Ra900 jumped slightly, before saying, "Coming, Detective!"

Gavin smirked as he turned around, laughing in his head. A gay android. Wow. Eli really did get it right, didn't he? 

\---

"Detective, I think I've found something!" "What dipshit?" 

Gavin walked over to the android, his arms folded. Hank and Connor had been in the other room, not without Hank insulting Gavin's partner (he had to give that thing a name eventually), and Connor giving Gavin with some weird look. 

"There is a trace of thirium on the floor. I believe that the blue haired Traci came this way." Ra900 said, making Gavin tilt his head. Blue haired Traci? Was that what it was doing? Tracking some android? Gavin just thought it was walking around and eyeing the male androids that were on the poles. Gavin was sure when he saw it touch one of them on the arm, it's LED was mixed with pink and yellow.

"Huh. Did it leave or something?" Gavin asked, It answered, "No, the trace doesn't seem like it leads outside." Gavin nodded, "So it's still in here?" The Ra900 nodded. Gavin sighed, then said, "Fuck... Alright, protector, let's find that thing and get out of here."

Gavin went to look around, deciding to check near the door that lead to the alleyway. He looked around, examining the area. Sometimes he wished he was an android, that way he'd be able to get shit done quicker. Then again, he would really care about anything, would he? Gavin was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard something fall and make a clang! noise as it fell.

"What the hell was-" Gavin couldn't finish his sentence, as he had gotten hit with a shoe. A high heel to be precise. "Detective, watch out!" "What-" Gavin saw a ginger Traci running towards him and tried to move out of the way. He tried. He failed.

The Traci tackled him down, one shoe no where to be seen and the other becoming a dangerous weapon in her hand. Gavin struggled to move, barely able to dodge the Traci's, unnecessarily sharp, heel from stabbing him in the eye. Huh. Who knew women apparel could be so dangerous? 

Gavin managed to grab his gun, shooting the Traci in the arm, at the same time she connected the heel with his arm. As she was shot, she pulled the shoe out of his arm. Gavin got up and ran, clutching his arm as the female android yelled out loud and stumbled backwards, shocking him. Androids weren't supposed to feel pain like he did. Right?

Gavin had his gun trained on the Traci, in case she tried to attack him again, when he saw his android equivalent, blue blood dripping from it's face and nose, hurl the other Traci off of him. It landed on the ginger one with a grunt.

"Detective, are you alright?" Gavin nodded, though his arm was killing him. He watched as the Ra900 model walked towards him, it's LED red as it wiped the thirium from it's face. 

The Tracis stood up, holding each other's hand. Something Gavin took notice of, rather quickly. The blue haired Traci wiped what looked like tears from it's eyes, before speaking up. "I watched what that man did to the other Traci... I knew I was next. So yes. I killed him" The Tracis look at each other, the ginger one tightening her grip with the blue haired one's hand, "But only so I can get back to the one I love," tears spilled from the android's eyes, "All I have done, is do what those humans wanted. I've served my time. Now, I just want to leave with my darling. Please-" It's voice cracked, "Just let us go... You'll never hear about us again."

Gavin still had his gun out, though he had lowered it while the Traci was talking. He watched as the ginger Traci looked over to Ra900. She blinked, and her face twisted into regret. "Is it really you?" Gavin turned his gaze to the Ra900 by his side, furrowing his eyebrows. "You weren't here to attack us, were you? I'm so sorry... I saw a human and I reacted too quickly... Will you forgive me?"

Gavin wondered what the hell she was talking about. Wait... "She?"

"It's okay, but... You need to go. Now."

And the Tracis listened. They nodded, running towards the gate and crawling over it. Gavin watched as they left, putting up his gun, muttering, "maybe it was for the best."

Once the Tracis were out of sight, Gavin turned completely towards the Ra900 next to him."Are you alright?" He asked, forgetting about his "hatred" for androids for a moment.

"You're worried about me? I thought you hated androids, Detective." Ra900 said, tilting his head at the human. Gavin sputtered, before telling him to shut up.

\---

After paramedics arrived, and took care of Gavin's arm, the two partners left the club, Hank taunting them saying they got beat up by girls, Ra900 telling him that most women aren't as weak as he thought, and that he should watch what he said, and got into Gavin's car. As they headed back to the station, Gavin had been thinking of names. He was drawing blanks each time he tried to think of a normal name. He gave up after a while. 

"Detective, can I ask you a question?" Gavin sighed. "What?" "What have you been thinking about this entire time?" The android asked, tilting his head. "What? Nothing. And can you stop doing that?" Gavin muttered. "Doing what, Detective?" "Tilting your head like that. It's fucking weird." "Your cursing is weird, but I do not complain."

Gavin almost got whiplash from turning towards the android. He glared at him, and was given a "smile" in response. Gavin shook his head and turned away, muttering.

It was quiet for a while, before Ra900 spoke again. "Detective, if you are worried about me, I am fine. I do not feel pain. Though it flatters me that you care."

Gavin sputtered, wondering if that's why the android had asked him what he was thinking about. Did he thinking he was thinking about him? Well, he was, but not about the android's injuries- damages.

Damages. Android don't get injured. They get damaged. They aren't effected by the damage like humans were with their injuries. Right?

"Wh- what? That's not what I was thinking about... I was, uh, thinking of names for you... And stuff." Gavin said, somehow making the truth sound like a lie. The android "smirked", then said, "Of course-" only to realize what Gavin said.

"Wait- You are actually going to name me?" The Ra900 model "smiled," "happily." Gavin's face burned red, before nodding. "Yeah, I am. But, uh, I didn't think of a name yet. What, did you think I was gonna call you plastic the entire time?" He asked, and the android nodded. Gavin sighed, rolling his eyes, muttering, "whatever." 

\---

Gavin looked the android in the eyes, staring at him. He looked so much like his brother. His brother who had replaced him despite promising not to that day. His brother, who changed his name. His brother who sent him himself.

His brother, who's last name is now-

"Kamski."

"What-"

"That's what I'll call you. Until I think of a better name. I'll call you Kamski."

The android blinked a few times, tilting his head.   
"But, Detective-" "I know already, just shut up and be grateful." Gavin interrupted. Kamski smile, "Oh, believe me Detective, I am." Kamski registered the name, pleased that he know had one.

And that was it for the day.


End file.
